More Than Just The Spare
More Than Just The Spare es una canción eliminada de la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. Aparece en Frozen (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack - Deluxe Edition). La canción fue una parte de una de las versiones de la historia, donde había una heredera y un repuesto; Elsa siendo la heredera, mientras que Anna era un repuesto inútil. Esta escena fue originalmente la canción introductoria de Anna que demuestra su torpeza a comparación de Elsa. Al parecer, esta canción fue sustituida por "Finalmente y como nunca" por que en el final Anna se topa con Hans y con lugareños enojados. Introducción Kristen Anderson-Lopez: Hubo uno de los primeros borradores en el que todo se centraba en un heredero y un repuesto. Elsa siendo la heredera y Anna es pasada por alto, ya que no se necesita un repuesto. Escribimos esto como su gran canción introductoria, y a pesar que en última instancia se descartó, fue muy útil para ayudarnos a conectarnos con el personaje de Anna. Letra en Inglés Anna: Spare...? Am I really just the spare? I’m not part of the town, not born to be queen ''Just somebody hopelessly in between. ''She’s the scholar, athlete, poet. ''I’m the screw up, don’t I know it... ''But then who could ever compare? ''Of course they’re gonna think I’m just the spare. ''Well I won’t care. So I’m the extra button on a coat, ''In case another one comes loose. ''But if I have to be a button, ''Why can't I be a button that’s of use; oops! I may lack style and I may lack grace And once in a while I fall on my face. ''But this little button deserves a place in the sky, ''This button wants to fly! Wait, buttons can’t fly, that doesn’t make any sense! So I’m a rusty horseshoe hanging up ''Over somebody’s old barn door. ''And I’ll be hanging there forever, ''Just wishing the horse had one leg more. ''And maybe I can’t be the perfect one, ''And maybe I err on the side of fun. ''But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere! ''This horseshoe is more than just a spare. ''Someday I’ll find my thing, ''A thing that’s on my own. ''That thing that makes me part of something, ''Not just all alone. ''If only all this feeling I have in my heart ''Could mean something to someone, how I’d love to play that part! So I’m just the second-born sister ''Who most of the town ignores. ''Like a button, like a horseshoe, ''Like a girl who’s bad at metaphors! Maybe I don’t have a magic touch, ''And maybe I don’t have a talent as such, ''Just this heart with much, too much to share! ''So I’ll never be the heir, but I’m more than just the spare! Anna: Ugh! Sorry... Curiosidades *Esta canción se suponía que seria la canción de introducción de Anna, pero los desarrolladores decidieron publicarlo en Frozen (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack - Deluxe Edition). *Uno de los compositores, Kristen Anderson-Lopez, dijo, "A pesar de que consiguió finalmente una canción corta, fue muy útil para ayudarnos a conectarnos con el personaje de Anna." *Esta canción fue una parte de una de las versiones de la historia, donde había una heredera y un repuesto; Elsa siendo la heredera, mientras que Anna era un repuesto inútil. *Esta canción eliminada apareció en Frozen (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack - Deluxe Edition). Al igual que "Life's Too Short", fueron sustituidas por las canciones Finalmente y como nunca y Finalmente y como nunca (Reprise). *Esta canción fue finalmente eliminada porque los compositores temían que lo que hace Anna es demasiado similar a a lo que hace Hans. *Sorprendentemente Anna sabe acerca de los poderes de Elsa, probablemente la escena eliminada después de la canción era "The Dressing Room". Al comienzo de la escena eliminada, Elsa cubre su desorden. Ella hace que un jarrón de rosas se rompa al usar sus poderes. Esto probablemente resulta en una brecha en la historia, ya que Elsa no debe estar insegura acerca de sus poderes si Anna ya sabe de ellos. *Anna menciona que ella no tiene un "Toque mágico", probablemente significa que Anna ya reconoció los poderes de Elsa. Categoría:Frozen Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Eliminadas Categoría:2013